<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sewers and Dragons by yhlee (etothey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032351">Sewers and Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee'>yhlee (etothey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ward and Danny's Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Fist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of roguelikes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ward and Danny's Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandomtrees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sewers and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts">Sholio</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is stupid," Ward said, and leapt back for the umpteenth time today as acid dripped from his jaws and splashed into the filthy, murky water of the sewer, causing a furious and unreassuring hissing as God knew what chemical reaction took place.  He stared dolefully at where his reflection would have been if the water hadn't been bubbling.  Fortunately, he was--currently--immune.  Also fortunately, he wasn't much larger than he had been as a human, before the curse hit, or maneuvering in the sewers would have been problematic.  "Why do we always get hit with curses like this?"</p><p>"Not always," Danny whispered.  Or tried to whisper.  Even his attempts at low volume almost knocked Ward off his feet, or would have if Ward hadn't currently been a black dragon.  By way of contrast, even in the dim light filtering from the grate above, Danny was a gold dragon.  Of course he was.  His scales gleamed and even his very sharp teeth had a pearlescent luster.  He could have been on a TV commercial for dragon shampoo or dragon toothpaste.  Assuming that dragons ever bathed or brushed their teeth.</p><p>"Coming down here was your idea in the first place," Ward groused.  More acid, more furious bubbling.  He knew there had to be a way to turn off the acid breath but he couldn't figure it out.  Why didn't his unwanted new dragon body come with an owner's manual?  The kind of wack-jobs who abandoned cursed artifacts in the NYC sewers for innocent heroes to stumble over ought to be required to hire technical writers for this kind of eventuality.</p><p>Danny grinned.  Even that caused a subliminal deep gust of sound to reverberate through the water and the walls around them, and Ward privately hoped that Danny wouldn't cause a cave-in.  "At least we've defused the artifact," he said, his usual sunny-side-up attitude evident even in a dragon's whisper.  "We just need to contact someone who can de-curse us.  Or"--wider grin--"we could maybe stay like this for a bit and see what life is like for dragons!"</p><p>"You may have an Iron-Fist-like affinity for dragons, unlike some of us," Ward said, staring at the nondescript spot in the murky water where the acid had reduced his smartphone to slag.  Why the smartphone hadn't simply vanished in the transformation like the rest of his clothes and accoutrements, he didn't know.  Another one of those mysterious things about magic and curses.  Danny, wiser to such incidents, had already stashed his on a ledge, away from the splash radius of Ward's acid breath.  "At least it's just acid," Ward added, "not photosynthesis."</p><p>"I am getting hungry," Danny admitted.</p><p>This gave Ward horrible visions of dragon cannibalism.  Weren't gold dragons and black dragons natural enemies?  He wished he remembered more about the strange furtive ecologies of the roguelikes he'd played long ago and, not coincidentally, taught Danny about.  Even if kid!Ward had mostly wanted kid!Danny to shut up and leave him alone.  Years after the fact, the sentiment brought him a twinge of guilt.  After all, who was he to rain on Danny's parade?  If it weren't for the acid thing, being a dragon would be kinda awesome.</p><p>"Maybe we can get Colleen to order us some pizza?" Ward said.</p><p>"We can--" Danny said, in a booming voice, then remembered to whisper again.  "That is, we can do it ourselves.  It's not like our credit card numbers stop working because we're dragons!  But my wallet, uh, got transformed."</p><p>Ward gave him a sharp look.  So had his, but..."I have my number memorized," he said grudgingly.  "How much pizza does it take to feed two adult dragons, anyway?"</p><p>Danny's grin widened, and that subsonic thrum went through the sewers again.  "Let's find out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>